


carve your name into my bedpost (i don't want you like a best friend)

by ANGELONFlRE



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, M/M, blink and you miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGELONFlRE/pseuds/ANGELONFlRE
Summary: Everyone tells them they are married, and maybe they are but it took them a while to realize it.5 times they do normal things that friends do and the one time they don't.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	carve your name into my bedpost (i don't want you like a best friend)

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe the first time i post in here is for a ship i don't actively ship (unless i do because here we are)  
> two warnings, i haven't watched the show completly so don't look to much into the timeline and the characterization and also my first language isn't english so there's that lmao.
> 
> title comes from taylor swift "dress" because that's a sexy yet cute friends to lovers song (you could see it as gay too) and it goes with the vibes of this fics.
> 
> I don't own any characters, obviously.

5 times they do normal things that friends do and the one time they don't

  
  
  


  1. **bicker like an old married couple**



“Stop driving like a fucking maniac!” he shouted while clinging to his seat. “You are going to get us both killed and of all the ways you are trying to send me earlier to the grave this is the one i dislike the most. At least have the mercy on a less painful and quicker death!”

Steve huffed. “Oh please, quit bitching about it.”

“Bitching? You call my instinct of survival bitching?”

“Yes! You are totally exaggerating man.”

“You drive my car at the speed of the light, but no. I’m exaggerating.”

It seemed like the dynamic of arguing as their way to show affection and, if the situation called for it, support started as soon as they met sort of like a love language between them. So they never thought much about it. It felt natural for them that they never tried to change it... or maybe because both of them were stubborn bastards with a long history of emotional baggage.

“You drive too slow for a persecution" Steve stated. "And also, your driving skills don’t share a light on mine.”  
  


“Everyone who doesn’t drive like they are a fucking grand prix is slow to you, and my driving skills are awesome thank you very much. You don’t need going fast nor army training to pull some tricks.”

“For god’s sake Danny, Navy.”

The suspect who didn’t get to escape unlike the rest of his gang cleared his throat behind them. “I thought it was only in cop shows that let couples work together.”

Of course fighting like cat and dog was what caused them trouble the most.

They can’t exactly pinpoint the person who told them they looked like a married couple because of their bickering, but both of them would bet it was Kono.

She probably said something like “Oh god stop, you sound like my grandparents when they fight” so then she would put two and two together and laugh at them for like 5 minutes straight.

Danny doesn't get it at the time and neither does everytime someone from their team compares them to a married couple. Or worse, when strangers says it. He’s been married so he of all the people should know what a married couple bickering sounds like when he hears one.

But then again, even strangers feel the urge of ask them how long they’ve married. And no, not only criminals where he could think “they just want to mess with us since we got them” or where their mental state is debatable. Normal people, if you ignore the fact that they choose to stay willingly on this island in the middle of nowhere (not that he would admit that maybe he is one of them, specially in front of Steve).

Neither of them cared about the comments, or at least pretends not to care about the publicly like Danny, but is there something in this planet he does not overthink? He just doesn't say anything about it and tries to keep his focus on the task, wherever it was proving his point to Steve or trying to get info from a suspect. Some rare cases, mostly at the beginning he would even joke about it himself. But sometimes it felt weird to do for example one night they were sitting in the lanai in silence, just enjoying each others company after an emotional draining case where his thought led them to ask himself how in the world do they look like a married couple.

He doesn't remember how did he says aloud “I don’t know how is going to work a relationship for us if people keep saying all the time we are married”

Steve doesn’t say anything after that. No snarky comment, no argument, no sound: nothing at all. Danny doesn't come up with something to break that silence that feels almost heavy and not because of the awful day they had.

  
  


  1. **flirt**



Danny was always the type of person who would jokes and make comments that could appear as flirting and maybe unconsciously it was, but not necessary to get into the other person’s pants. This feature of himself was also not reserved for Steve only, it was just that he did it with him more because he conveniently happens to be close to him almost every day of his life. He flirted with other too, like a nice cashier on a grocery stores he frequented or maybe another of his coworkers like the Kalakaua cousins. 

But maybe it was that with GI Joe he was, well, more blunt to say the least. It’s like there wasn’t boundaries between them, but well this was the guy who just drove Danny’s car like he owned it so… What kind of boundaries could you have with him when he pointed a guy at you the moment you meet? Besides, it wasn’t like he didn’t flirted back. No, it takes two to tango.

“Please don’t tell me you are going in there alone.” he pleaded to his friend, who was once again throwing himself into danger head first.

“Of course I’m going, if i don’t this guy might kill someone before we can stop him” he said casually while striping from all of his protection gear.

“You want to take your shirt off too? Maybe even your pants?” he reproached watching how he was taking off every protection. Danny groaned. “Stop! Maybe we can just, think of other options first? One that might not end up with you dying?”

He threw an annoyed look at him, like what he said was the most ridiculous thing ever that made Danny wanted to kill him himself.

“Look i know that your jerk-off fantasy is to die dramatically like a hero-” he still tried to make his point but was interrupted by Steve.

“I think this is not the time for me to talk about my jerk off fantasy but tell you what, after everything is clear over there I could tell you all you wanted to know about it. Okay?” the bastard joked with a smirk on his face.

Before he could come up with a smart answer, an HPD officer interrupted asking them if they were done flirting, in those exact words, so they could start with Mcgarrett's plan. He was annoyed how his partner could pull up the craziest plans that included zero self preservation, and it annoyed him more when they worked favorably for the victim and against the bad guys. As always, Steve survived his stupid plan but this time with a few scratches. Danny went to the stretcher the paramedics had him in, seeing him smiling proudly at him knowing he was right having to resist the urge to erase that smirk with a punch

“Good to know that blew to your head didn’t affect your smug face” he teased him while inspecting him to check discretly for any more injuries.

“Told you it was going to work out and hey, I still have my pretty face that you love so much intact.”

“Thanks for letting me know your ego is intact too. And who said I love your pretty face?”

His smile grew even wider. “The fact that you acknowledged that my face is very attractive.”

Danny huffed. “Shut up, James Bond.” 

  1. **saying i love you (way too much)**



Everyone has issues. Some, like the entirety of the Mcgarrett's clan, clearly more than others.

Danny may have trouble letting people close to him, again, not in the you-know-who way but a problem of his nonsense. He did let people in, not many, but he did. He shared his problems with others and was aware of his feelings. The problem lays in the first stage of letting really other know you.

He wasn’t going to blame all of it in his ugly divorce and even everything that came after it with Rachel, because while it may not helped his case it was not where it started. He was a cop, almost before everything else. And when you are a cop, you can see the worst of the worst in people like betraying the ones they are supposed to love and protect.

It was a mix of both things that gave him a hard time opening up to people, specially romantically talking. At least that what he always thought.

He was talking on the phone with Steve. It was a miracle since he was away in who knows where because when he was, he rarely called even just to say he was alive. But this time he did and it may warm his heart just a little at the consideration.

“Just don’t get yourself killed okay? I know it’s hard for you since it’s like you are a magnet for trouble… Yeah yeah, I love you too but I mean it, come back in one piece or I swear… Love you.”

He hanged up, putting his cellphone in his pocket and grabbing the drinks at the countertop that at some point he discarded in the middle of the call just to move his hands. He went back to the living room where his girlfriend was looking at him with a frown in his face, looking clearly pissed at him. 

“What’s with the face?”

Melissa relaxed slightly her face, but displeasure was still visible. “Was that really Steve you were talking to?”

“Of course it was him, no one gets on my nerves like him. Why?” he asked confused, because he had no idea what she meant with her question.

“Nothing, forgive me.” she said, but the air surrounding them was tense and uncomfortable.

He mumbled an “okay” and dropped it, even though it didn’t saw well with him, but he knew too well that these kind of conversation may lead to arguments.

They remained silent, something that was common when you were watching a movie, but he wasn’t paying attention to the tv at all. He was thinking what the hell she meant by it.

“I can count with one hand how many times you said you love me.” she finally break the ice, even if her tone was no warm at all.

He paused the movie, clearly wanting to believe he didn’t heard her well. “What?”

“I can count with one hand how many time you said you love me,” she said, no, stated. “But I lost count on how many times you said “i love you” on that phone call.”

That left him completely speechless. He opened his mouth once or twice to argue back, to defend his case but… he couldn’t come up with everything good enough to say.

“I’m sorry.” he said after awhile, but still not enough for her to stay.

She left his apartment that day, maybe not to fight at all. But their relationship went pretty much downhill after it.

It really got him thinking. Was he over affectionate with his partner? He never thought so, but now that he broke a relationship just because he apparently say more “I love you” to him that his now ex girlfriend may tell him otherwise.

So, he put that theory to the test. Saying it casually to another one of his friends/work partners just to see how they react and then doing the same with Steve. He tried with Lou, while they were talking about hit on a case.

“Sounds good. Hey,” he called the older man. “Love you.”

Lou eyed him just for a second, but he finally answered “Sure, love you too brah.”  
  


Even if it was just for a moment it gave Danny chills since when he said it to Steve, the ex SEAL didn’t even flinch before saying it back.

He might have more issues than he originally thought.

  
  


  1. **sleep together (literally)**



In their defense, it doesn’t happen that much. Steve is not only reluctant to spent his money, the bastard in cuestion is not very generous with bed space either. It happens in hotel rooms where Danny has to force Steve to share the bed or in overstressfuls night when neither of them wants to be alone at night.

The latest it's usually a silent agreement or maybe a telepathic one. They just look at each other and then after all of their before bed routine they found each other side by side in Steve's room looking at the roof or at opposite side of the room, never arguing about it or make it awkward. They didn’t even need to argue about whose bedside was who.

It slight scares Danny how easy it seems, how they just can make routine that you don't just do with anyone simple as making a sandwich, but then again he trusted this man with his life almost in the same day as he met him so in comparison it's not that surprising how mundane things feel easy with him when with other people it doesn’t.

And its normal of friends to ask you to stay with them in bed after a traumatic experience, no one can argue that. However, out of context Danny had to admit it looked suspicious.

It was a saturday late morning after waking up late he found his daughter and friend talking in the kitchen, probably conspiring against him.

“Should I be scared?” he asked reasonably, specially since the face his daughter have reminded a lot of his interrogation face. He couldn't look at Steve since he had his back at the door, but he suspected he had a very similar face or a very scared one.

Steve could have all the military trained he had but no one in this planet, probably the whole galaxy too, couldn't resist his Gracie, bias aside with, that combination of being a sweet angel herself and having the DNA of two equally chaotic parents.

His voice made them both looked at him, her daughter making a smile that while it was the most beautiful he'd ever seen was telling him in this particularly moment that he should fear for his life. Probably got that one from Steve. The latter, was having this ridiculous expression like he is about to tell him he will go run and blew up something, or do anything equally stupid.

_Too late to run_ , he thought to himself.

“Good morning dad, I was having a little chat with Ste- _Uncle_ Steve. That's all.” she answered sweetly.

And finally, that’s Rachel’s genes in her. “I can see that. Care to share the details? Especially the one where you tell me how did you know I was here and not in my house”

The moment it leaves his mouth he knows its a stupid question. Everyone knows that if Danny it's not on his house, he's probably at Steve. It's almost the same for his friend, if no one knows where Steve is, just ask Danny even if he doesn't have a specific answer because of his lonely escapades to find justice or a navy mission he can’t tell anyone because it’s classified.

His theory is confirmed by the specimen, “She messaged me after she couldn’t get in touch with you. Should be shocking but you were almost dead this morning when I woke up buddy”

He then goes out of the room after receiving a call, leaving father and daughter alone in his kitchen. Danny decides to grab some breakfast that Steve prepared, along with a mug of coffee from the mug, while hearing his girl talk about how she's been doing. He thought about she's grown since she was just a little 8 year old, now that she could just drive a car and see him if she wanted too and have other types of conversation. Not that he hated their old conversations, he loved how enthusiastic she could get over the smallest thing and that was the highlights of his life even when he had more limited time with her thanks to the messy custody arrangement.

“Can i ask you something, Danno?” she said carefully while looking him with those beautiful brown eyes

“Of course, go ahead.”

Contrary to her last line, she said brutally while eyeing him “Are you and Steve a couple?”

He stopped on his tracks for a second, almost choking on his coffee, looking for any trace of a joke on his daughter face. But she seemed dead serious waiting for an answer.

“What give you that idea?”

“You were sleeping in his room, you know. I mean yeah you always acted clingy and overly affectionate but i thought that's how your relationship worked. But now being older and with the fact that again, you came out of his room, wearing a shirt that i suspect is from him makes me question what's going on between you too. Don’t tell me it looks kind of suspicious.”

_Nope, nope nope. I take it back, bring me back the innocent child_ , he thought even though his brain was in a middle of a crisis processing his daughter words. It was way too early for this kind of conversation with her of all people. And he didn’t want to think if Steve heard her.

WIth that thought, it dawned him. “Oh god that’s what you two were talking about?” he asked her terrified, dogging her question.

“Maybe?”

“For all that is holy Grace, we’re not. Not even close.”

The look of disappointment she gave gave him chills. He wanted to laugh out laugh wondering how is his life so goddamn weird when Steve came back.

Danny was glad he didn’t brought up his conversation nor did he asked about his during the day. Probably because he laughed about it, but honestly Danny was too afraid to ask.

  1. **live together when you are definitely not in your twenties.**



After everything went to hell with… Hell, Danny didn’t want to even think of her name, he was logically worried about Steve. It was his duty as his friend, his _best_ friend, to keep an eye on him. Not that he thought Junior was incapable of doing that work, but he had to admit that maybe the kid had his military glasses blurring his vision to see that Steve wasn’t having an easy time grieving given the fucked up circumstances. If he could bring her back just to kill her himself…

The conclusion he arrived was to check him like a hawk, even if it implied to occupy his couch constantly, killing his back in the progress. If it was up to him he would even sleep with him just to make sure Steve was the best he could be, but the man in question was ignoring the fact he installed himself without invitation to his house with a poor excuse about having troubles with his own apartment, he didn’t wanted to push his luck. 

Except, a case ended with a mother dead.

They went back to Steve’s place in absolute silence, got completely wasted and with just a silent look in his pleading sad eyes, he got the message. _I don’t want to be alone_.

That time, however, wasn’t a so silent agreement. Junior watched Danny carefully the next morning, but didn’t say a thing. Just like he hadn’t question the fact that he was practically living with them.

Nevertheless, the elephant in the room between the three man exploded and in the headquarters with all of their team to make it better. 

Steve usually rode with Junior on his truck because both of them were usually awake earlier than Danny. But the before Junior went out with Tani and came back late, so by the time he woke up, both of the older man were gone with their respective cars.

The moment he entered the headquarters, he addressed both of them accusingly. “You left without me! And didn’t thought of at least leave me a car!”

Obviously that sort of entrance catched the attention of the rest of the team, who got out of their respective offices. “Sorry man, since you are usually leave with Steve, I didn’t even think you were still on the house.” Danny apologized.

“And I assumed you didn’t come home since I thought the late night noises was Danny and the fact that you were up early.” Steve said.

Tani then smirks and asks getting in the middle of the conversation. “Wait, since when Danny lives with you two?”

“I have a problem with my apartment, so i'm staying with them, not actually living with them.” he answered with precaution, for both not giving away his intention and that he knew where this was heading.

“Wasn't that a long time ago?” Adam asks probably innocently.

“Why is so shocking anyway?” he tries to argue, but eventually backfires.

“Next thing we know you had a secret wedding, since you already sleep together.” the devil jokes.

“Wait wait wait a minute. How? Why would you even think that?” Danny ask but just catches Junior changes briefly his posture. “You! What did you told her?” he accuses him with his tone and finger.

“So it’s true!” 

“Tani not in that way.” Steve for once opened his mouth to plead their case.

“Let me get this straight, no pun intended. You flirt, argue playfully, constantly say to each other that you love them, sleep and now live together… but now in that way.”

Lou added in a hushed tone. “That sounds like marriage to me”

“I know what marriage sounds like, so please can you stop play a collective matchmaker with Steve and me. Don’t we have something to work on?”

That conversation was over for now, since Steve started talking about a new case they got. For once, he was relieved that someone met a fatal ending because he could smoothly get away for the topic for away.

  
  


+1. **Kissing and then confessing their feelings for each other, logically.**

It had been a while since he last saw or even talked with Steve. He wasn’t upset, or well, wasn’t always upset about him being on a trip with none contact and don’t get him started of the company he had chose.

Again, Danny wasn’t always hurted or angry with that decision, he prayed his friend found the peace or the _je ne sais quoi_ he’s been looking but he had his moments, particularly after he realized he had feelings he didn’t know what to do with them with him being in God knows where. Because since Steve left Hawaii and his friends and him without looking back, he had a lot of time of thinking. All he could do was think and try to understand him and maybe think what he could have done for him so he didn't have to leave him.

He realised in one of those scenarios in his head, when he thought how much he missed him with his laugh, his craziness and every single one of his smiles…He went on and on until _Oh_ , he thought, followed with a more serious _oh_.

He was in love with his best friend, who left him to travel around the world with a lovely girl who was just like him but also so different from him and Danny wanted to cry and scream and laugh because of course this was his luck.

So after the first shock wear off, he tried to really think about it. Was he really in love with him? Or was he just missing his friend or feeling lonely? He analyzed over and over again every single thing in his memory that included Steve, trying to see any type of evidence that pointed that he was in love. And oh if everything he found didn’t scream courtship...

Now that he completed both stages of panic and denial, he accepted that yes he had fallen in love with his best friend and partner and was stuck not knowing what to do with this new information. He tried and wanted so hard to move on, telling himself that maybe Steve wasn’t planning on coming back at all and that he wasn’t his husband waiting for him to come from war like it was the fifties. But when he was feeling himself forget about it, all those memories and feelings came at him like waves choking him.

He decided to do the next best thing. If he couldn’t just fall out of love, he would just live with it, focusing on work and his two beautiful children. Maybe without realizing he would have moved on and fall in love with someone else.

That was until Steve, so like him came back without a warning and made space for him in Danny’s life almost as if nothing happened. Except a lot of things changed, starting for the fact that Steve, while not talking about feelings; he seemed happier and relaxed. Almost like a new person with his old ways. Danny was glad they didn’t seem to have any serious conversation alone, because there was so much to talk like “Hey did you know i feel like you abandoned me? And I felt like shit that you decided to do such an important thing with someone that wasn’t me? Or that I realized I was in love with you almost since the beginning even though I just figured it out?”. It was terrifying.

But the truth always comes out, like it or not. Especially since this feelings were screaming to set free every time he was with Steve. 

He also didn’t want to be selfish, he and his ex SEAL friend needed to talk about the latters mental health was doing. Just because he was scared of how the conversation would turn out didn’t gave him a free pass to not check on him and his feelings. Particularly since Steve seemed to been hiding something. Some days he would just finish his work and go without telling anyone, not even Danny where he went until an hour later to say he was alive and no, his friends didn’t need to start a search party since his phone was turned off and couldn’t be traced.

One night with just the two of them at Steve’s place, being tired and with maybe a little of alcohol just to lower his inhibitions to make him bold but not stupid nor invencible, he asked: 

“I never asked you how you really are, you know. After all your trip was about finding your own peace of mind I guess.”

“It was good, and it did help. Not completely though.” he answered honestly before taking a sip of his beer.

Danny moved in his seat. “I’m sorry man, but why?”  
  


He shrugged. “I felt like… even if it was for everyone's safety, all i was really doing was running away from my problems and I’m getting tired of that.”

“Who are you and what did you do to Steve Mcgarrett?” he joked.

Both laughed and then fell into a comfortable silence. He looked at Steve, and even if what he last said was meant as a joke, he did wonder when did that young and closed soldier he met at first changed so much into this relaxed, open and dare he say happier man.

Breaking the quiet, Steve suddenly said. “I started therapy, that’s what helped me the most I got to say.” he sighed. “Sorry I didn’t tell you”

Danny was speechless at his confession. “Don’t. I’m… I’m so happy for you. Really. It’s obviously been doing you good.”

“Yeah, it made me realize a lot of things. For example that my runaway would create more bad than good. And it’s true, I was trapped in my past loop, instead of… looking at what was in front of me and what my future could be.” he paused but then continued. “My family’s and my mistakes are always going to haunt me, they are never going to truly disappear but my therapist told me I could rely on people and I know that’s it’s true, I have the strongest people by my side. But my fear of losing anyone else, especially you made me thought that my best option was being on my own, even if it pained me.”

He reached out to give him comfort, putting a hand of his shoulders. “Stubborn son of a bitch. I’m always going to be there for you, having your back even if you don’t want me. And so do the rest of the team even if you catch a plane to the middle of nowhere and leave us here.”

He left unsaid that he specifically was hurt by his escapade, but his point was made clear. And well, it seemed like he didn’t have to worry about Steve disappearing again. Relief and happiness was an understatement of how Danny felt with that thought. His friend squeezed the hand that he put on his shoulder and looked at smiling without showing his teeth and whispering a “thanks”.

They stayed like that for a moment, until Steve started moving in his seat uncomfortably.

“Since I’m saying all that’s on my mind, I supposed I could say everything that’s really on it. But promise me that nothing is going to change between us, please?”

He looked so nervous, it make Danny’s body shiver. If this subject terrified a guy that had no problem entering a building full of terrorist with lots of guns, then it was really serious.

Danny noded. “Sure, go ahead.”

“Danny I-” he took a deep breath. “Look, I’m sorry I fled away when you still when recovering… But thinking it was exclusively my fault that you were in the verge of dying, I just couldn’t take it. I love you. Okay? _I love you_ ” he emphasized. “And until that moment I didn’t realize how much. So I ran away, because I couldn’t live with the fact that I put the person I’m in love with in danger like that, you know what happened with all those who I loved the most.”  
  


He didn’t realised he started crying until he sobbed, Danny laughed about it.

“My God Steve. I love you too so much, and I also realized recently that my love for you wasn’t the friendly nor brotherly I convinced myself it was.” he grabbed Steve hand and intertwined their feelings almost automatically. “I have to confess you I was so hurt when you left, especially since it made realize my feelings because I needed you. And I thought I could help you with your healing but you chose Catherine and… It was too much. But let’s not think about all of that babe because I’m more interested on what’s ahead of us.”

Steve laughed and smiled so widely it almost blinded Danny. His eyes looked at him with the same affection stare while his thumb rubbed his hand. His other hand went into Danny’s neck to pull him into a briefly kiss, since the restarms made it a little uncomfortable.

But after all those that they could have been doing these if they were a little less complicated, this wasn’t enough for the Jersey native. He stood up from his chair and pull his new found lover up with him into his arms to kiss him properly this time. Steve complied happily, putting his hands on Danny’s waist and opening his mouth so they tongues could brush together, making them both shake.

The kiss became quickly a more heated one, when their hands found the angle just right and hands started exploring each other bodies. Danny tilted his head back and trembled when Steve’s hand founded his ass. “Hey Neanderthal, we should go to a date first don’t you think?”  
  


Steve groaned. “C’mon, everyone thought we were dating, no _married_ so maybe we were, excluding all the benefits of it.”

His annoyance made Danny laugh before kissing him again. “I know, I’m just teasing you.”

“Hmm, bed” he said while focusing all of his attention in kissing his throat.

“Sir, yes sir.”

Steve looked up intensely at him after what he said, and in a blink of an eye they made it upstairs without tripping. They undressed themselves quickly, Steve more than Danny, because when he was kicking his shoes while taking his pants and underwear, he felt hands pulling him to the bed. He lay on top of Steve, taking the opportunity to bite his neck and tattoos. His partner grunted pushed his hips up and grope his ass to push Danny down, creating a friction that made them both moan.

He felt him opening the drawer from his nightstand to take both a condom and lube for them and looked at Danny, asking him silently what were his plans. “Are you waiting for me to say how are we going to do this, Commander?” he asked seductanly which won a moan from Steve.

“You are killing me here, you know that?” he grinned at the blond.

Danny chuckled and took the bottle from Steve and put some lube in the other man’s fingers. “Oh yeah, I knew using all that navy language turned you on.”

He changed his position so he was kneeling on his knees, so Steve could prepare him with his fingers. It make it easier to him, because he could move which indicated how he was taking and when it was good to add more fingers. The fact that he could see well the face his lover made at the sight at the noises he made was fucking hot and a plus.

“I don’t think I will last much longer you know, so you better hurry.” he moaned.

Without responding, Steve removed his fingers and put on the condom on, and in a second Danny positioned himself on top on him, aligning his hole with the other man’s cock. He slowly began to take him, but the sensation was so overwhelming for both of them he put both of his hands in Steve’s hips to stop the other to move.

Even so, Danny didn’t stop himself to say how good it felt and when his brain was a little less fuzzy and capable of saying more than _oh god_ and _fuck_ , he had to joke about it “Babe why the fuck do you have that massive car when there is nothing to compensate for oh my god Steven.”

His partner groaned. “Not even sex shuts you up. I imagined it would.”

“So you imagined me having sex, huh?”

“Yes, and I imagined you quieter.”  
  


“Maybe you need to try harder, Commander.”

Steve took a hint and started moving his hips hard and fast, meeting Danny in the middle and making him shaking. He also later started touching his cock and that made his stomach muscles tense. They both repeated each others names loudly like it was their mantra, until the angle was just right and the face of Steve while coming undone made Danny reach his own climax. They stayed in that same position to recover their breaths.

He looked down, loving the smile Steve had on his face while rubbing his sides. He reached down for a slow yet sweet kiss before settling himself on the bed next to him. His partner went up to discard the condom onto the trash and clean the mess they both made. After that, he went back to bed and hugged Danny like he were a teddy bear.

They lay down for whispering each other sweet nothings and caressing each other’s skin. Neither of them wanted such a perfect night like this to end. “Goodnight babe.” he finally said when he couldn't deny anymore that he was getting asleep"

“‘night Danno” he yawned as an answer, before kissing the back of his head.

Both men fell comfortably sleep thinking how good felt this newly stage in their relationship. They felt truly happy focusing on clearly enjoying the benefits that being more than friends brought instead of thinking about wasted time.

  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading yall, hope you enjoyed it! kudos, comments etc are appreciated (really, i have self esteem issues and a praise kink hehe) im on twitter as heartbenprince, but i mainly tweet about star wars and taylor swift in there, unlike my tumblr missreynheartbreakprinceben where i scroll through the mcdanno tag if you are interested !!


End file.
